


Ron/Hermione polyjuice potion gender change femdom :p

by raichuxyz



Series: Ron x Hermione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Femdom, Gender or Sex Swap, Magic, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pegging, Polyjuice Potion, Rope Bondage, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raichuxyz/pseuds/raichuxyz
Summary: (spoilers) Hermione turns Ron into a copy of herself using polyjuice potion, and she fucks him. they both enjoy it a lot. kinda short. femdom, a little bit GFD.





	Ron/Hermione polyjuice potion gender change femdom :p

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisin-in-the-rum (thanks for the idea bb)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=raisin-in-the-rum+%28thanks+for+the+idea+bb%29).



> For anyone who doesn't know anything about Harry Potter, polyjuice potion is a potion that can temporarily change someone into someone else. Enjoy!

"Alright, I think that about does it then." Hermione carefully stirred the last ingredient into a large bubbling cauldron, peering over the top. She had spent over a month on this. The brewing of polyjuice potion was, for most wizards, an incredibly complicated, difficult, and labor-intensive process, but it really wasn't much trouble for such an adept witch as Hermione. Ron sleepily watched from the couch, mildly interested, as she divided it into a few bottles. It was just after sundown on a mellow Saturday night, the two magicians had been cuddling on the couch before Hermione got up to check on her potion. Ron slowly drifted off to sleep on the couch. He had been oddly tired all day. Hermione glanced over at him, satisfied that everything was going according to plan.  
...  
Ron was woken rudely by a light being turned on. He couldn't help but immediately notice that he was lying in bed, each limb tied to a bedpost. He instinctively struggled, but couldn't really move anything. He blinked rapidly as he finally began to take in his surroundings, the first thing he saw was, understandably, the large floodlight positioned directly over him. He squinted, and the next thing he noticed was his wife standing over him next to the bed, holding a bottle of potion and wearing black lingerie. Ron was naked.  
"Have a nice nap, Ronald?"  
"Was aight, I guess... What's all this?" He closed his eyes for a few seconds. "You know if you wanna have sex you can just say so, you don't actually have to kidnap me every time..."  
"That's true, but I think it's more fun this way. And besides, it really does serve a purpose this time." Ron was now awake enough to be fully erect, the situation was plenty to turn him on. He wondered what she had in store for him.  
She handed him the bottle. "Bottoms up, love."  
"Wait a minute, what's this? Is this that polyjuice stuff you were making...?"  
Without warning, Hermione whipped out her wand and dug it into Ron's neck. "I said drink it."  
"At least tell me who I'm gonna turn into-"  
"CRUCIO!" Hermione shouted the spell, and Ron was immediately overcome with intense, completely unbearable pain. He writhed and screamed, struggling against the tight ropes. It was like drowning in molten lava. All he wanted was for it to end. He wanted to die. Anything to end the suffering, please.  
And then, as quickly as it began, it was over as Hermione lifted her wand from his neck. "Did you enjoy that?"  
Ron gasped for air as tears streamed down his face. "Wha, holy- Hermione, you know that's illegal! That was really fucking painful, why did you do that?"  
Hermione dug the wand back into his neck, harder, as she tilted the bottle above his face. "I'm going to give you a choice here. Either drink it, or get that again."  
She pulled out the stopper and put it up to Ron's mouth, and he chugged it without question.  
Hermione ruffled his hair and started to untie his hands. "Good boy."  
Ron gulped, still processing the torture. "So... who was that?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
Ron's hands were free, and he sat up. "Kinda funny... it sort of tasted like... your... wait a minute..."  
Hermione grinned at him. Ron was just curious and excited more than anything. He felt his hair shooting up out of his head, noticing that it had become curly and brown as he brushed it out of his eyes. He got shorter and a little skinnier, and was suddenly thankful that Hermione had untied his hands, or else he would have been painfully pulled apart due to his decreased size. He felt two soft breasts grow out of his chest as his dick quickly receded into his crotch, being replaced with a vagina. His body hair was mostly gone. He opened his mouth to speak, and was greeted by a feminine, English accent he had been accustomed to since his first year at Hogwarts. "Woah."  
He had been oblivious to the original Hermione's actions while undergoing his transformation, and he saw that she now had a few long coils of red rope, and an old grocery bag, presumably full of fun things.  
"So, how does it feel?"  
"It's really weird. Where did my dick go. Why is there a hole here. Haha..." Ron was still really weirded out by the sound of his voice.  
Hermione let out a laugh as she started putting on a double-ended strapon. "Trust me, it'll grow on you once you've had something in there." Without further warning, she grabbed a dildo and deftly slid it into Ron's vagina, shoving it all the way in and letting go.  
Ron let out a loud moan, and didn't stop. It was such a new sensation, he was completely overwhelmed by arousal.  
"Wow, that went in easily. You're already pretty wet, you must be enjoying yourself."  
Ron was too busy moaning and writhing around to speak, but he did his best to give a nod. Hermione laughed and adjusted the dildo a little bit, which pushed Ron easily over the edge. He had an intense orgasm, his soft thighs gyrating hard, shaking the bed. He was ready to just be done and go to sleep, that was so satisfying. Except the dildo was still in there, and it still felt really good.  
"Haha, you know what else is nice about being a girl... You can cum as many times as you want. Or as many times as I want you to..."  
Hermione sat down on the foot of the bed and grabbed the base of the dildo. She started thrusting in and out of Ron, and within ten seconds he was done with round two.  
"Cute, it takes almost no effort to make you cum like this!" Hermione pulled the dildo out and tossed it on the ground, and untied Ron's feet. She pulled him to the ground.  
"Get on your knees. If you move I'll tie you up." Ron did as he was told, and Hermione immediately shoved her strapon into Ron's mouth, pulling his long hair to get him closer. She thrusted deep into Ron's throat. He gagged hard, but it didn't really matter, she wasn't taking it out until she wanted to. After about a minute she finished, giving a satisfied sigh. She pulled out of Ron's mouth, and hoisted Ron back up onto the bed, facedown. She tied his hands together tightly behind his back, and grabbed his thighs. She started thrusting hard into his vagina. Hermione let out a moan of pleasure as the strapon went in and out, and Ron was so overwhelmed by the sensation that he couldn't even get his brain to work well enough to know what sort of noise he was making.  
They finished simultaneously, Hermione speeding up with a few fast, hard thrusts. She slowly pulled the strapon out of Ron's vagina and took it off. She untied Ron and lay down on the bed next to him, both of them thoroughly exhausted. "So did you have fun being a girl, Ronald?" Ron just looked at her in amazement and adoration. God, this girl was insane and he loved her for it.   
Hermione gave a small laugh, she knew the answer to the question she had asked. She wrapped her arms around Ron and pulled the thick, warm blankets over them both, as the polyjuice potion's effect began to wear off. They both drifted off to sleep, cuddling.


End file.
